The Fallen Star
by king ulfr
Summary: Darkness. Some say it is the source of all evil. But Emperor Ulfr calls it home. Join Ulfr the Emperor of the fallen star empire, as he joins the republic in its war against the separatists.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I do not own the clone wars only my ocs.

 **Chapter 1 Alliance.**

War! As the clone wars rage, the republic and separatist alike are searching for allies, trying to get the upper hand. A powerful Empire sends a diplomat to the republic to discuss the possibility of an alliance.

Desperate to secure a powerful new ally, the republic sends Senator Padme Amidala and Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker to the planet Erebus to speak to the emperor.

 **Erebus, The city of Hades, The** **Barracks**

 **Ulfr's POV**

I was in my room in the Barracks. I was meditating, focusing on the darkness around me. I let it flow through me making me stronger. I focused on my two slightly curved lightsaber hilts, and began to lift them.

As they floated around me, they activated. Both had midnight black blades.

"My lord," a gruff voice said behind me breaking my concentration. I turned around to see a wolf like creature that stood on its hind legs and had clawed hands. I recognized him as Lycon one of my generals standing behind me. "The republic senator is here."

"Good." I said getting up. "Guide their ship to landing pad 4. Then take a force of Druez warriors to meet them then bring them to the throne room."

"Yes, my lord." He said and turned to leave but stopped. "My lord, I'm not questioning your decisions but, are you sure it is wise to side with the republic?"

I sighed irritably.

"I don't like it any more than you do." I said. "But as much as I hate the republic and its Jedi, the separatists are worse."

"Of course, my lord." Lycon said. "But if they try anything. We. Will. Destroy. Them.

 **Orbit above Erebus, Republic Shuttle**

 **Anakin's POV**

"How do I look?" Padme asked gesturing at the purple dress she was wearing. We were in a shuttle in orbit of the planet Erebus. It was the capital of Fallen Star Empire.

"You look fine stop worrying." I said to her. She had been fussing around for the last hour or so making sure everything is perfect.

"How can I not worry!?" She exclaimed. "The Fallen Star Empire is **Extremely** large and powerful for being so young, and if they join they could change the war into our favor."

"Aren't you exaggerating a bit?" I asked.

"No, I'm not." She said. "The Fallen Star is only two years old, and yet it has territory about half as large as the republic."

"Wow." I said. "In only two years? How is that even possible?"

"They say it's their leader." Padme said. "He took control of, which used to be called the Black Star Empire, from a dictator Three years ago. After that, he spent a year building up its economy, then started to make alliances. In only two years he made his empire into a galactic power house."

"Impressive." I said.

"That's not the only thing. He is only 14 years old!" Padme exclaimed. "Imagine, Being the ruler of an empire of that size at the age of 14."

"And I thought you begin Queen of Naboo when you were twelve was impressive." I said.

Suddenly we heard the com activate.

"You are cleared for landing." A deep gruff voice said.

We entered the atmosphere. Erebus was a dark world with an atmosphere that blocked most sun light. On the surface is a jungle like world with thick trees and dense jungles with bioluminescent plants being the only source of light. We were guided to a landing pad in the planet's capital known as Hades.

After we landed we were greeted by a force of wolf like aliens, each equipped with DLT-20A blaster rifle.

"Greetings," said the lead wolf. "I am General Lycon of the Fallen Star Empire. Welcome to Erebus. I have been tasked to lead you to the throne room, and to provide you with any info you may require, no military of course."

Padme and I gave a short bow, then followed them off the platform.

"General Lycon?" Padme asked. "If you don't mind me asking, what species are you?"

He looked backed at us with a glare.

"I am a Druez." He said.

I looked at the guards.

"I thought that your empire used battle droids?" I asked

Lycon grunted.

"We do," He said. "But we will not say no to volunteers from our people."

When we entered the royal palace, we grimaced. It was really run down.

"Forgive the mess." Lycon said in a 'I don't really care what you think' tone. "But lord Ulfr thinks its stupid to spend so much money for the comfort of one man. He prefers to stay in the Barracks with his soldiers."

"He sounds like a great ruler." Padme said.

He smirked.

"The best."

We entered a large open room with a simple throne at the end with what looked like a teenager in a strange set of armor sitting on it. (I can't explain it. Just look up sith stalker armor or it's the armor on the cover.) On either side of him was a pair of battle droids. (look up Sentinel droids from the old republic.)

"Hello," Padme said politely. "I am Senat-"

"I know who you are." Said the kid, who I assumed is Emperor Ulfr, interrupting her. Though he sounded young his voice held power and authority of a king, but without the arrogance.

"I don't know how I can make this more plane. I don't like the republic, I don't like the Jedi either" He said and Padme was looking nerves and I felt anger build in me. "But, as bad as the republic is the separatist are worse."

I heard Padme give a relieved sigh.

"So, you're willing to join the republic?" She asked hopefully.

"No." he said. "But I will give you military support. As long as I have direct command of my troops not your Jedi."

I felt a little angry at that but held my tongue.

"If we need to coordinate an attack I will speak directly to the Jedi council." He said. "Do I make myself clear?"

Padme smiled and nodded and they shook hands.

 **Ulfr's POV**

After they left I turned to Lycon.

"Send word to the Star Forge. Tell it to start production. I will head to Coruscant to speak to the Jedi council."

"Yes my lord" Lycon said. "I will also send word to the Black council to inform them of the alliance with the republic."

I nodded and started to expand my senses. Feeling the darkness and began to follow it.

"I know you're out there," I said aloud. "Darth Sidious."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 The Jedi council**

Alliance! The young Emperor Ulfr has agreed to an alliance with the republic. Now he heads to Coruscant to discuss war tactics with the Jedi council.

 **Space, The Merciless, Ulfr's Personal camber**

 **Ulfr's POV**

I was meditating in my room when my commlink beeped.

"Ulfr here." I said.

"My lord," I recognized admiral Luna's voice. "We have a transmission coming in."

"Do we know who's sending it?" I asked.

"Yes, my lord," She said. "It's Count Dooku."

I Frowned. What did he want? If it's about my alliance with the republic, he might try and threaten me.

"Put the call through to my personal camber." I said.

I activated my Holo emitter, and a life-sized image of Count Dooku appeared.

"Good evening Emperor Ulfr." He said in a polite voice. "Or should I call you Ulfr Verd of house Verd?"

"I'm impressed Dooku." I told him, my voice as cold as ice. "Not many know of my status as a Mandalorian."

"That's not all I know." Dooku said with a smirk. "I know of your, hatred for your home world. I if you join us, we could help you get your revenge."

I scoffed.

"Do you really think, that with the power I have. That if I wanted revenge I wouldn't have it?" I asked. "No, while I hate them, it's not worth it to go after them. So, my empire will be siding with the republic."

"Yes, I heard about that." He said. "But according to my sources, you and your people hate the republic. So, why do you want to join them?"

"Simple," I snarled. "as bad as the republic is your worse. I've seen what happens to those worlds you "liberate""

"I see," Dooku said, in a slightly angry voice. "I hope you'll see the error you've made."

"I don't think so." I shut off the Holo Emitter.

I sat down to return to my meditation, when my com went off again. I groaned but answered.

"Yes?" I asked.

"My lord, we've arrived." Luna said.

"Sigh, Have Lycon and a squad of war droids meet me in the hanger." I said.

 **Coruscant, the Senate building, chancellor's room**

I walked into the chancellor's room and saw Chancellor Palpatine, sitting behind his desk. He stood when he saw me and gave me a short bow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Emperor Ulfr." He said.

"I wish I could say the same." I said coldly. "also, can we hurry this up I have some words with the Jedi council."

Palpatine frowned a bit at my disrespect.

"Ah, yes." He said. "Senator Padme has told me that, while you will give us military support, your empire will not join the republic. I was wondering why? We would do better to work together."

I gave an irritated sigh.

"As I told your senator, we hate the republic. If we joined you that would give you power over us, and that is something I will not let happen."

The chancellor tried to say something, but I cut him off.

"It's final. The Fallen Star Empire will not join the republic." I said, then the doors opened and Anakin walked in.

"Am I interrupting?" He asked.

"No." I said standing. "I was just about to leave."

"Excellent," The man said. "I've been sent to lead you to the Jedi temple."

I nodded then followed him out of the senate building. We were about to get in the speeder when I felt a disturbance, I instinctively span around and ignited one of my midnight black light sabers. Just in time I deflected two red laser blasts.

Then I reached out with the force and grabbed the source of the attack. I took hold of a young twi'lek, woman caring a laser pistol. I pulled the twi'lek towards me then cut her in half.

Anakin Jumped back when I pulled out my light saber. He stared at me in shock.

"What was that?!" He asked.

"Uh, someone just tried to kill me." I said in a 'no duh' tone.

"No, how did you pull her towards you?!" He said.

"Are you sure you're a Jedi?" I asked. "Because I thought a Jedi could tell when someone used the force."

He took a cautious step back, and put his hand on his light saber.

"Who trained you?" He asked suspiciously. "And how did you get those light sabers?"

I hesitated. I did not like talking about my past.

"I do not like talking about it, so I will tell you and the council together so I don't have to repeat it." I told him coldly then stepped into the speeder.

 **Coruscant, Jedi temple**

I was being lead though the halls of the Jedi temple, by Anakin and a group of temple guards. As I was walking through the hall I felt a weird presence. I turned to look at the temple guards. One in particular caught my attention. He wore the usual Temple guard uniform, White cloak and wore a mask, but he was shorter than the rest, and carried two double bladed lightsabers.

 _'Interesting,'_ I thought. _'he must be skilled in order to use two double bladed lightsabers.'_

After a while we finally arrived at the council room. When we entered Anakin bowed to the Jedi masters. The council looked at me like they expected me to bow as well. But I didn't which seemed to irritate or confuse them some of them. The only one who was not affected was Yoda.

"Masters," Anakin said. "I have some news. Apparently, Emperor Ulfr here, is a force sensitive, and has knowledge of the Force."

The council looked shocked.

"Who trained him?" Mace Windu asked.

"You do realize I right here." I said angrily. "And I can talk for myself."

"Apologize, we do." Yoda said. "Training, where did you receive?"

I gave a pained sigh. I hated telling this story.

I reached up and removed my helmet to reveal a bald head with a small single horn in the center of my head.

"You're a Zabrak." Plo Koon said.

"I was born on the planet Dathomir." I said. "When I was born I had a birth defect that made it so I only had one small horn. So, they saw me as week, so they," I paused. "They turned me into a slave."

The council exchanged shocked looks, Anakin looked at me with a look of sympathy.

"After When I was nine a cargo ship came to drop off some supplies and I took the opportunity to escape, I stowed away and was taken away. I spent 2 Years on the planet Malachor, where I made my lightsabers."

To emphasize the point, I activated one of my lightsabers, too the council's surprise.

"Which after I got off I took over The Dark Star Empire, then changed it into The Fallen Star Empire, and that my life story." I said. "Know, onto the war talk. I will be the one in charge of my army so, if you want my help you will have to allow me to attend the war meetings."

Mace looked like he was about to protest but Yoda cut him off.

"A Temporary seat on this council, you will have." He said.

"Thank you." I told him. "As a sign of good faith, I will allow you to assign a Jedi Temple guard to me, so you don't have to send spies to see what I'm doing."

The council looked uncomfortable at that.

"Why a temple guard?" Kit Fisto asked.

"because They usually stay in the background and I don't want him to interrupt my meetings just to complain about my strategies." I said. "Also make sure that it is your most skilled guard, I will spend most my time on the front lines."

"Runefeather, we will assign to you." Yoda said.

I nodded.

"Good. Know, I have ten fleets, not counting the ships that are defending my worlds. Each fleet has ten Keldabe class battleships, 15 Vengeance frigates, 22 Crusader class gunships, 32-star viper fighter squadrons, and 19 skipray blast boats." ( **A/n:** Yes, I got them from Empire at war forces of corruption.)

"I will also have ten more fleets of the same size by the end of the week."

"Good." Yoda said. "Assist Obi wan and Anakin on Christophsis, you can."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **An impenetrable defense! A separatist fleet has blockaded the resource rich world of Christophsis. A Fallen Star fleet has been sent to help break the blockade.**

 **Space, The Merciless, Bridge**

 **Ulfr's POV**

I was standing next to the temple guard that the council had assigned me. He was unusually young, only around 17 years old. He was also the one that could dual wield two dual bladed lightsabers.

"So, Runefeather," I said trying to make small talk. "Aren't you a little young to be a temple guard?"

"Aren't you a little young to be an Emperor?" He asked back.

"You got me there." I said. "By the way is Runefeather your first name or your last?"

"It's my first," He said then pulled out a data pad. "This is my full name."

It was over two pages long.

"Wow," I said. "If I tried to say this by the time I finished the war would be over."

He chuckled a bit.

"So," I said. "How skilled of a pilot are you?"

"I'm ok," He said. "I'm not the best, but I'm pretty skilled."

I was about to ask another question when Someone yelled. "Sir!"

"Ya, Luna?" I asked as I turned to face the female Durez.

"We are approaching the blockade." She responded. "Kenobi has reported, that skywalker has killed the enemy admiral and the fleet is in disarray."

"Start prepping Runefeather and I's fighters." I said. "tell the fleet to take attack plan A."

"Attack plane A?" Runefeather asked.

"It means That means the gunships and fighter take up the front to deal with the enemy fighters and bombers while the bombers swing around to start taking out the bridges of the enemy ships." Luna explained.

"And, you and I will lead the fighters." I said smirking behind my helmet.

 **Time Skip**

 **Above Christophsis, The Fallen Star fleet**

Runefeather and I were in our fighters, I was in a modified star viper, Runefeather was in a Jedi starfighter. Behind us was 32 squads with 12 fighters in each.

The Separatists sent out a fleet of vulture droid to attack us, along with several squads.

"Ok," I said. "Squads 1 to 14 take the left side try keep them from breaking off and going after the skiprays, squads 15 to 28 you take the left and do the same. 29 to 32 you are with me and Rune, we will help cover the gunships as they pick them off."

After we engaged the enemy, Rune and I did our best to keep the vulture off our gunships.

"So," Runefeather asked through the com. "How was it growing up on Dathomir?"

"What do you think?" I asked shooting down another droid. "I was enslaved by them as a child. Also, there's 3 fighters heading for gunship ten."

"I see them." He said and shot two of them and the gunship took out the third.

"There must have been at least one good time you had." Rune said.

"Ya," I said as I shot I did a barrel roll to avoid some laser fire. "When I broke one of those scumbag witches nose. But as punishment I was used for their target practice."

"Yikes" Rune said. "You didn't have anyone that you cared for?"

"Nope." I said. "They all said I would never be anything but a slave."

"Well you proved them wrong." He said. "Now you're leading a large empire. and there are a pair of bombers on your left."

"I got them." I said and shot them down. "What about you Rune? What planet are you from?"

"I actually don't know." He said. "I was never told, but I don't really care."

"Wow," I said. "I would have asked, if I were you."

Then I heard Luna's voice come from the com.

"My lord, the skiprays have eliminated the majority of the fleet and you destroyed most of the fighters."

"Good," I said. "let's mop up the last of them, then prep the transports to begin landing."

"As you wish my lord." She said.

 **A/N: Sorry it's short, I don't feel all that well.**


End file.
